Captain vs Captain
by AlienEeeter
Summary: Elizabeth's identity has been stolen and she is wanted for murder. Jack and Will have agreed to help her, but they havent been togeather for years after a love triange tore them apart. EJW post 'worlds end'
1. Chapter 1

Captain vs. Captain

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh.

Notes: This takes place after 'At World's End'

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life…." Captain Eli the Gent bit her lip as she gazed out into the horizon. The clouds were building, and they were too close to the reef. "Seamus, are we going to get bashed against the reef?"

"The wind ain't with us," the crewman called back from his perch on the single mast of the Governor's Heart. "We're doing our best." The sails were in near-tatters, the topsail completely broken off in the last storm.

The captain leaned on the deck rail. Under-crewed, almost out of supplies, and blown off-course in a series of storms that refused to give them enough time to properly configure where they were. Things were not looking good for the little sloop, the last gift from her father before he said goodbye to her for the last time.

Eli marched across the deck in heavy boots that didn't thud, her lithe body barely touching the boards as she moved. She had to hold her hat down on her head, the winds picking up speed, blowing her jacket around her. "Bloody storms," she muttered, going into her cabin and searching for the bottle she knew was there. Finding the half-empty bottle she uncorked it and took a long swig.

The rum washed over her tongue, numbing it. Numb was a good state to be in some days. She didn't like to admit it, but she wasn't a very good pirate. It had been months since they had pillaged anything successfully. Just a fortnight before they had been laughed off a merchant ship when the it was discovered that the pirates had no bullets in their pistols.

She finished off the bottle as she sat in the cabin, staring at her compass sitting on the table, it's needle wavering northeast. She made a point of sailing in the opposite direction to which it was pointing, no matter where it lead them. Even though this time it had lead them to this Godforsaken reef.

"Captain," Kim said from the doorway. Kim was the first mate, the closest thing to a friend she had.

"What?" she turned.

"It might be wise to stay sober through the storm. We wouldn't want you knocked overboard again."

"We never did find my hat," the Gent said somewhat wistfully. The new hat just didn't feel the same. "Kim, how long have you been on my crew?"

"Since the beginning, Ma'am."

"And how often have I fallen overboard?"

"Just the once."

"And why was that?"

"Well, you were trying to save the ship's cat but…"

"And as we no longer have a cat, there is no danger of me falling overboard." Kim couldn't fault the logic in that. "So if I want to drink, I will." Kim frowned. The captain was a lightweight. "Put Smiley at the wheel, and keep an eye on those clouds. If it starts raining, call me."

"It is raining, Sir."

The captain put the bottle down with a sigh. "I'm coming." She pocketed the compass and followed him out.

Back on the deck her men were scrambling with ropes as the wind picked up speed and the rain, formerly nonexistent, came down in sheets. "We're going to hit the reef captain, there's no avoiding it," Smiley shouted over the wind.

"All right, all right! Drop the anchor, as if it'll do any good, and brace yourselves men." Kim was at her side, his hand tight in hers. "I'm fine, Kim," she insisted, even as she stumbled when the waves crashed up over the side of the ship.

"None the less, Captain," he said with a smile.

There had been storms before. Dozens of them, while she was sailing the Heart, and before with…well. Eli had seen her share of storms. This storm would have been like all the others, if it hadn't been for the coral reef a mere hundred yards away. The anchor chain snapped quickly, and the small ship was tossed against the reef in due time. "Dammit!" The captain swore as the entire vessel quaked against it.

"Don't swear, Sir," Kim said, even as a wave tossed them both of their feet. "It isn't lady-like."

"Blast you, Kim." Water spilled over the sides of the deck, threatening to sweep them both into the ocean. Eli the Gent freed her sword, driving it deep into the deck, leverage against the waves, while clutching to Kim with her other hand. "You're supposed to be saving me you fool," she yelled, her voice blown away into the air.

Most of the crew had braced themselves against the rail, looking like half-drowned rats. "Captain," Smiley managed to make himself heard. "I quit."

She was about to threaten to maroon him on whatever reef they had crashed into when a bolt of lightening hit the mast, bringing it down on top of them. All she could hear were the screams of her crew as she lost her grip on Kim's hand.

* * *

The storm blew out in the early morning, and as the sun began to rise over the diminishing clouds, the captain coughed the water out of her lungs and took note. "If you live," she told the crew, "say 'aye'!"

Five voices came back to her as she fought her sword free. "Kim, you okay?" Her eyes scanned the deck, seeing Smiley, Gorgeous George, Jim One-Eye, Seamus, and Mad Mary pulling themselves to their feet. "Check the others," she said quickly, moving to the nearest body. "Find Kim." Jones was dead under the mast, Lee Ying found unconscious but breathing under the sail. Kim was one of the five men unaccounted for.

"No, no," Eli muttered as she flew to the side of the ship. She could immediately see that they were caught up on an outcropping of rocks, a gaping hole in the hull--probably not repairable. And among the debris, several bodies. The blond-haired form of Kim was floating face down. "No!"

"Captain," Mad Mary shouted, but before he could stop her, she had jumped overboard. Emerging, she swam over to Kim, turning him over with difficulty. "Don't be dead, you bastard," she hissed, even as she saw his blank eyes staring up at her.

Moments later there was another splash, and Mad Mary, a formidable looking man with three earrings and a shaved head, appeared at their side. "You trying to get yerself killed, ma'am? C'mon now. Let him go. Ain't nothing you can do fer him."

"Captain!" Jim's voice called down from the deck. "There's a ship!"

"It isn't possible!" She lost her grip on Kim's body and swam to the side of the ship, entering through the hole and climbing up from the depths. The four men (Lee Ying still knocked out in the corner) were all staring at the dark from, the spy glass limp in Jim's hand when Eli reappeared on deck, dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her body, feminine curves not quite hidden any longer. "What are you doing, staring with your jaws hanging open?"

"It's the Pearl."

"What?" Her heart plummeted into her stomach. But the black sails were plain against the pink sky. Her hand shook as she pulled the compass out of her pocket--and the needle pointed straight at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain vs. Captain pt 2

* * *

"Captain? Ma'am?" Ely looked up at Jim One-Eye. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Fly the white flag, try to get their attention. I'll be in my cabin."

"But Captain, that's the Black Pearl. Don't you care?"

"She's a ship, just like we were. There's nothing special about her."

"What about Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." She looked out over the water again at the quickly approaching boat. "I'll be in my cabin."

"We can't fly the white flag," he called after her. "There's nothing left to fly it on."

As she walked away she ran into the dripping wet Mad Mary. "Here. I thought he'd want you to have this. It stopped workin' though." He handed her a silver pocket watch. It wasn't worth anything, but it had been Kim's.

She looked up at Mary. "Thank you." She turned back to the crew. "Salvage everything you can and bring it above deck. Leave the dead where they float."

The Gent had packed all her things in a large canvas bag quickly, and then she sat on the wet straw tick of her bed and waited, trying not to think as two faces swam before her eyes. Faces that she wanted to forget, and never could. In due time there was a knock at the door. "They're here Captain. They want to speak to you."

Ely took a deep breath, exhaling as she stood. "I'm coming." She closed her eyes, opened them.

* * *

"Pity. She looked a nice little boat," she heard a familiar voice say as she exited the cabin.

"Ship, Mr. Gibbs," Ely said, coming up behind him, straightening her hat and putting on her best 'I am the captain' demeanor, even though her boots were full of water and her coat was drying with white salt stains on the dark blue fabric, once so immaculate. "The Governor's Heart is a ship."

Gibbs jumped in surprise. "Miss Elizabeth!" he exclaimed at the sight of her.

She permitted a small smile. She always liked him. "Captain Ely the Gent, if you please, Mr. Gibbs."

"No! Miss Elizabeth Swann, Ely the Gentleman Pirate! We all thought you were some wanking rich boy gone to play sailor."

"Well, as you can see I am not." Elizabeth was pleased to see that neither Will or Jack were present in the rescue party, giving her a few hours more to avoid them both. "We've lost half the crew, and I have a gaping hole in the side of my ship." She sighed, touching the fallen mast, Jones still wedged underneath it. "My beautiful ship."

"I'm sorry, Miss Elizabeth. We'll take you all aboard of course. Jack should be right behind us with another boat. We'll have this rig stripped down and vacated by the end of the day."

"Yes, I suppose you will. You've experience in sacking wrecked ships, haven't you?"

"What we do best. The crew don't usually help though." Almost everything thing from below had been brought above deck--barrels of powder, cooking supplies, the mens' belongings. There was nothing in the way of valuable booty.

"Well, we are gentleman pirates."

Gibbs laughed. "Won't Jack and Will be chuffed when they see who's in charge." As soon as he realized what he had said he stopped laughing. "Perhaps not so much."

"No," Elizabeth agreed. "Not so much."

Seamus popped up from below deck. "We're gonna need some help getting' these barrels out o' here," he said. "About all we got is a half-dozen hogsheads o' rum. Not much in the way of other supplies."

"How much rum?" Gibbs asked.

Seamus repeated himself. "But only fifty pounds of meat, a hundred pounds of potatoes. The captain likes her drink, you see."

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Elizabeth snapped at Gibbs, stalking away. "My first mate and half my crew are floating down to Davy Jones, and I can see the jokes in your face. Go help with the rum."

"Aye, Captain Ely," he said, not keeping the amusement out if his voice. "Look 'ere's Jack's boat." A second life boat was approaching the side of the ship.

"Oh, Kim," Elizabeth muttered. "Why you and not me?"

Jack.Elizabeth felt a sudden need to get drunk as he pulled himself up over the rail and landed ungracefully on the deck. Elizabeth turned away before he could see her face, moving to the far side of the fallen mast. "So what have we here?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"You'll never guess, who's runnin' this ship." Elizabeth kept her back to them, waiting. "Ely the Gent," Gibbs replied.

"Captain," Elizabeth muttered to herself, scowling.

"Ely the Gent!" Jack drawled. "Not that wanker! He's all I hear about these days. Bloody lubber with money thinks he can go play pirates. And I can't go into a whore house without having to listen to the girls talkin' about the size of his--"

"_Excuse_ me!" Elizabeth had heard enough. Jack could get under her skin without even realizing he was doing it. She whirled around, stepping over the mast to reach him. "First off, _I_ am Captain Ely the Gent, so I wont have you calling me names at my back. And second off, I've never set foot inside a whore house and I certainly--" she stopped, not knowing how to continue, and shocked to find herself chest to chest with Jack, her face inches from his own.

"Not you," Jack immediately complained as she stepped down. "Any woman in the world but you!"

"Look on the bright side," Gibbs said. "She ain't slapped you like the other ones."

"Give it time." He marched across the deck. "She's a nice little boat," he said, eyeing the dead Jones under the mast. "Gift from your father?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied stiffly.

"Figures. I see the rumors aren't entirely false then. You've been building quite the reputation for yourself, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Ely the Gent. Always says please and thank you. You get aboard other ships parading the respectability of your little boat--"

"_Ship_."

"And don't you look dashing in that blue coat and spotless white trousers?"

"I do."

"Well then. I'm pleased to have the opportunity to plunder the Gent's boat for a change." Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but walked away instead.

The supplies were being loaded into the two boats from the Pearl, along with the Heart's only surviving lifeboat. Once the Heart was cleared out, Jack approached Elizabeth, walking the length of the deck one last time, fingers running across the smooth polished railing. "It's time to go, luv."

"I loved this ship."

"I know."

She felt his hand on her waist, and quickly pulled away. "Don't."

"I never asked you to leave." He followed her, too close for comfort.

"Jack, this is going to be hard enough without you being all…you know. Elizabeth is dead. There's just Ely the Gent, and he's not interested."

"Yes he is."


	3. Chapter 3

Captain vs. Captain

"Elizabeth's identity has been stolen and she is wanted for murder. Jack and Will have agreed to help her, but they havent been togeather for years after a love triange tore them apart. E/J/W post 'worlds end' "

Notes: Elizabeth has spent so much time masquerading as the opposite gender, she's started to internalize it. The ppl around her as well, even though they know she's a woman, they're used to her in the man's role, hence the sir/ma'am-ing of her crew.

* * *

Elizabeth traveled on a separate boat than Jack. The Pearl, being more than twice the size of the Heart, was anchored far from the dangers of the reef that had done them in. When they finally got to the ship, Jack was already aboard and she could hear his conversation with Jack as they pulled the boat up. Jack, of course made no mention that she had been aboard the Governor's Heart.

"Will, we just rescued Ely the Gent. Small world, eh?"

"Ely the Gent?" she heard Will reply. "So is it true he's got a big knob?"

"My god! You're all disgusting and obsessed!" Elizabeth threw her leg over the side of the ship. "Do men really think about these things?"

Will stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Elizabeth. "What's she doing here?"

"Captain Ely the Gent, at your service," she said, straightening her hat and looking Will in the eye for the first time in over a year.

"No, it isn't possible."

"What? I'm not capable of captaining a ship?"

"Of course you are…I just…excuse me." Will stalked away.

"That went well, didn't it? You can sleep in my cabin tonight, if you wish." Jack's grin, splashed across his face, needed slapped off. So she did, and went after Will.

"Will," she said, finding himat the back of the ship.

"Elizabeth."

"Ely."

"I'm not calling you by that stupid name. It's not you. You are Miss Elizabeth Swann, whom I love."

"Loved," she corrected. "I'm not the same man I used to be. I'm sorry Will. Things got complicated, and it's no one's fault. But I just can't see how you can love me anymore. I wouldn't."

"The same as I can still love Jack. It's no ones fault, as you said. It just happened."

"I just don't want the two of you fighting over me again. It was a horrible strain on your friendship, and I had to leave. I'm going to leave again, just so you know. As soon as I get a new ship. It just can't be the three of us."

"I didn't mind."

"You're not good at lying, Will."

"No," he agreed. "Not like you and Jack."

"Me and Jack. Two peas in a pod, he told me years ago."

"He wasn't wrong." Will looked out over the water. "It's true. It doesn't matter how many times either of you betray me, I always come crawling back." He turned to her. "I think I may have a problem."

"I think you may be right."

"So where are you going to be sleeping tonight?" he asked. Elizabeth restrained herself from slapping the other man in her life as well.

"Jack offered me his cabin…but I don't think he'll vacate it first so I suppose I'll sleep on deck. I'll keep Mad Mary at my side to discourage the both of you."

"Mad Mary?"

"The big scary one." She nodded in Mary's direction.

"His name's 'Mary'?"

"Why else would he be so mad?" She shoved herself away from the railing and went to the stern, where Jack was at the wheel. She was always jealous of Jack--no matter how hard she tried she was never able to master the steering of a ship, and could only point the compass and shout directions. She took her compass from her pocket. The needle was rocking back and forth, pointing to the stern at Jack, and the bow at Will. "I still don't know what I want," she muttered.

"Where are we sailing to?" she asked Jack at her arrival.

"You want to be somewhere in particular?"

"My crew of course can do as they please, but I would like to be dropped at Tortuga as soon as possible. I suppose I'll need to find work until I've saved enough to procure another ship."

"There's work a' plenty for you here," Jack said pointedly. "And you'll find you'll make a better salary on the Pearl than any other ship--legal or otherwise."

"I'd like to get off in Tortuga," she said again.

"Alright, but we're a couple of days off it."

"That's fine."

"A lot can happen in a couple days."

"But it wont."


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Chapter 4

Notes: Sorry for the exposition. I gave it to Will. To make up for it I'm posting the next chapter too.

* * *

Will went down to the cargo hold to hide. He remembered the first time he and Elizabeth had sailed with Jack as members of the crew. This was after the mess of Davy Jones, when they both realized they no longer had a place in the civilized world. 

He lost a lot on that first trip. His dignity, pride, and most importantly, he lost Elizabeth. She was still with him--they had been the dearest of friends growing up, and always would be. But she no longer wanted to be his wife, and that was Jack's fault. At first Jack and Elizabeth had tried to hide it, but after a while it became a silent but painfully visual war over Elizabeth, and in the end she left them both.

They hadn't seen her in over a year, and he'd assumed she had gone home to her father. But she had spent the last year as a fellow pirate, and a fairly well known one too. He tried not to think of all the dangers she had faced, all the crimes she committed, without him by her side to protect her.

* * *

For the first days she was on the ship, Will made himself scarce, hiding as far up the rigging as he could climb most times. But that gave him a bird's eye view of Jack attempting to woo Elizabeth. Not that he was very successful. The crack of her palm across his cheek could be heard across the entire ship. But eventually he saw glances lengthening, innocent touches lingering longer than necessary. It wasn't in his favor to ignore her.

* * *

"Go away, Will." He was standing over her shoulder as she played cards with a few men from her crew. (He didn't trust a single one of them--all had lived with Elizabeth for a year. God knows what had happened in that time.) Tortuga was in sight, and they would dock early evening. 

"You got a good hand there," he said, and Elizabeth slammed her cards down on the table.

"I fold," she told the other players, and marched off to the bow of the ship, Will close at her heels, as she knew he would be. "What exactly is your problem? You've been latched to my side all day!" She leaned against the rail, arms folded across her chest, waiting for his excuse.

Will pushed himself up against her, trapping her between his body and the rail as he kissed her, a kiss of jealously and desperation. Possession. The way he kissed her after the first time she kissed Jack.

He was surprised when she pushed him away--she'd gotten stronger. "I'm warning you Will. Don't do this."

"Why not? You were supposed to be mine. We were supposed to get married."

She shook her head. "I'm not meant to be anyone's wife. Do you think I could be content to stay at home with the children while you were out?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to."

"It wasn't going to work, Will. You want to take care of me. I want to be free. I met Jack and I knew that I wanted exactly what he had. And eventually I realized that despite my sex, I could do it. And I am."

"I just wish you could realize that I can be a part of it."

"It's not that I don't want to…"

"Will you at least let me spend the evening with you before you leave me again?"

"I don't know, Will."

"Please?"

"But then I'm leaving."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack Sparrow wasn't the romantic type. He liked things fast, violent and fun. When Elizabeth was around these adjectives could always be applied to whatever was going on around her. Unfortunately frustration and annoyance were in large supply as well. And Will would get all sulky, and people were bound to get pissed off. But then violence would ensue and it would be interesting again.

Like now. On arrival in Tortuga Jack had left Will and Elizabeth in hopes of finding a colorful little strumpet in hopes of making Elizabeth jealous (or at least get her to call him names--he liked that) but instead he nearly ran into the blue uniforms of the royal navy.

At first sight of the two men Jack threw himself into the space between two buildings, as they walked down the street. Every once and a while they stopped to talk to someone. Jack couldn't hear what they were saying over the din of the street, and he inexplicably, desperately wanted to know what could possibly bring the powdered-wig wearers to the rough little port-town.

Finally he lurched out of his hiding place directly into their path, knocking into one of them and nearly falling to the ground. "S' sorry," he slurred, hanging on to the man he'd almost knocked over.

"If you'll excuse me," the man said, shoving him away, looking as if he was unable to decide whether to shoot him or run in the opposite direction.

"My apologies," Jack said. "I dinnin mean to."

The other man, looking far too proper for his own good, replied. "Are you too drunk to speak to us for a moment?"

"No one can ever be too drunk," Jack assured.

"We're looking for information on a man, a pirate, he goes by the name Ely the Gent. Have you heard of him?"

"Heard he's hung like a horse, that's what I heard." Jack laughed, while the man looked at his companion.

"There's a reward out for his capture. Five hundred pounds."

"That's a prize that's a bit superfluous. What'd he do to merit such a price?"

"He's wanted for the murder and decapitation of Lord Charles Harrington, the king's nephew. Have you any information for us or not?"

"I don't associate with pirates. An uncleanly lot, they are."

"I'm sure," the pompous man said.

"Well, have you seen the head?" the meeker of the two said, but the other man hushed him. "Thank you for your time."

As soon as they were gone Jack sobered and hurried off to the pub he had left Elizabeth and Will at. In doing so he passed three more royal navy men. Elizabeth had made through a good portion of a bottle, and Will sat on the floor at her, staring at her adoringly. Jack resisted the urge to kick him in the head.

"Elizabeth," Jack said, coming up to the table. "We need to get moving, pet."

"I like it here," Elizabeth replied. "I'm not your pet." She finished off the bottle in one long drink.

"Go away Jack," Will said, immediately defensive. "We're busy."

Jack's eye twitched, his nostrils flared. He took a step towards and away again, intent on killing Will where he sat. "You'll be busy hanging from a noose if you don't listen to me for once. Elizabeth." He said her name again, hoping it would get her attention. It worked.

She stood on wobbly legs. "My name, Mr. Sparrow," she said her voice rising as she spoke, "is Ely the Gent!" The whole bar went silent at this loud exclamation, the noise returning to normal when she fell back into her chair, passed out.

"I'm never letting you drink again," Jack said decidedly. "Will, we need to move, now. This place is crawling with the royal navy, and they're looking for the man calling himself Ely the Gent."

Will didn't need any more explanation, scooping Elizabeth into his arms and starting towards the door. Jack scanned the room for signs of his crew. "Mr. Gibbs!" He quickly crossed to where he was drinking with two others of the crew.

"Aye, Captain?"

"We have an emergency. I need as much of the crew as possible on the ship in two hours time. Anyone we don't have we sail without. Understand?"

He caught up with Will, trying to move with his arms full of passed out pirate. "Aren't you getting tired of rescuing her all the time?" Will didn't answer, but outside he shook the near-passed out captain awake.

"Elizabeth, you're going to have to walk. It's time to go back to the Pearl. Jack--a little help here." The two men flanked her on either side, more carrying than supporting her.

"What's she being accused of?"

"Killing some high to do relative of the king. Truth be told, I think they have the wrong man."

"How's that?" They passed a group of navy men on their way to the docks.

"It's not her style, the way he died."

"You don't know her style." The edge of jealous anger had come back in his voice.

"Yes I do. Her style is my style."

"You think the two of you are alike."

"In this instance, you want her to be." He looked at Will over her bobbing head. "This man weren't just killed, he was butchered."

"Elizabeth wouldn't do something like that."

"I know. But right now we just got to get her out of here. Lots of people know her as Ely, and she just announced it to the whole bloody pub. I just hope no one's questioned the crew."

"You think our men would tell?"

"We're pirates, Will. And there's a five hundred pound reward."

"Right."

Back on the ship Elizabeth woke up long enough to empty her stomach over the side, Jack holding her hat so it wouldn't fall overboard, Will holding her hair back. She fell against Will. "I don't feel very well," she moaned.

"Let's get you to bed then," Will said.

"C'mon, in my cabin. She'll be safer there."

Elizabeth was out within seconds, laying on Jack's bed, using Will's lap as a pillow. "I'm trapped." Will said a little ruefully.

"Completely unintentional, I'm sure," Jack said, pacing the cabin. When the crew started to return Jack left to deal with them, not returning until they were heading back to open waters.

"Well," he said, collapsing next to Will in the only space left on the narrow bed. "The Pearl's crew is all accounted for, but we only got Elizabeth's Mad Mary back. He said they have not beheaded a lord anyone, but there's a few of her men that wont hesitate to turn her in anyway."

"So what's the plan?"

"Find the other Ely the Gent and turn him in, effectively clearing Elizabeth's name and collecting five hundred pounds."

"You say that like it's so easy."

"He's out there, I'm betting. Maybe he took the name from Elizabeth, maybe she took it from him. In any case, there are obviously rumors circulating about a second Ely. We just have to separate one from the other, and when we do, we'll find this man." He stroked Elizabeth's hair. "You know this was her fault from the very beginning when she stole that medallion from you. Nothing but trouble ever since."

Will smiled. "I know. I wouldn't change it though."

"Neither would I."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Notes: This is the first time I've ever written PotC fic. With HP fic there seems to be a higher ratio of comments to hits. Ah, well. From what few ppl who have commented have said, I'm doing a pretty good job.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to a foul taste in her mouth, and the sight of Will and Jack over her. Both had fallen asleep sitting up, and during the night the two had leaned against each other, Jack's dreaded head resting on Will's shoulder. She hated when things felt this right. "The two of you looking like that will be the death of me."

She managed to crawl off them without waking either man, and couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from Will's slumbering lips. So far she hadn't touched either of them if it was not absolutely necessary, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt.

Elizabeth leaned towards Jack next, and as their lips brushed against each other his hand came up to the back of her head, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

"And you sass me about my oral hygiene," he chided as soon as they separated.

"Bastard," she replied, face still against him. He pushed her away and waved her breath away.

"I'm serious. That was the worst tasting kiss I've ever had." Elizabeth slapped him hard across the face. "I knew that was coming."

"I hate you. What happened to my hat?" She looked around the room.

"Table, luv," he replied just as she spotted it, jamming it on her head and turning back to him.

"Don't call me that."

"Get off it. I call everyone 'luv.'"

"You do not."

"Sometimes when he's drunk," Will's groggy voice replied. He stood up, trying to work the kinks out of his neck. "Good morning."

"Yes, good morning," Elizabeth said, still annoyed with Jack. "I'll be leaving now."

"You can't," Jack told her. "We're back out at sea." And he proceeded to explain their suddenly perilous situation. "So," he said to finish with. "What light have you to shed on this mystery?"

"I-I don't know." She sat down in a chair, elbows on her knees. "I started calling myself Ely as soon as I got the Heart. No one on the ship knew my real identity except Kim." She smiled a little. "He's the one that started calling me 'the Gent.' For the way I speak and dress." She picked at the hem of her coat, green that day.

"Who's Kim?" Will immediately demanded.

"My first mate. He died in the wreck. He was…a friend."

Jack watched her face as she said this, and knew it to be true. Will was naturally more suspicious when it came to the likes of Elizabeth Swann. "Could this Kim person have been using the name behind your back?"

She shook her head. "I trusted him with my life."

"Not everyone can be trusted with that you know."

"Don't patronize me, Jack. Kim was a good man. Loyal and kind and protective." She smiled a little. "Too protective sometimes."

Will, never one to mask his feelings, spoke up. "Did you love him?"

Elizabeth wiped a single tear from her face before looking up to glare at him. "I loved him--as my dearest friend. Though my friendship may have left him wanting."

Will nodded. "You do that a lot." He turned to his captain. "Orders, Jack?"

"We need to go back to Tortuga as soon as we're sure the wigs have gone. Let's have a trip around the island, shall we?"

Will left, and Elizabeth looked on after him, incredulous. "Did I do something?" she asked Jack.

"You always do _something_. The problem is, you never follow through."

"Well how would you like me to fix that? Do I 'follow through' with every man who finds me attractive?"

"No, just with me. And you probably should have with that Kim fellow, being dead and all, poor bugger."

"And Will?"

Jack's face turned serious. "Darling, I hate to be the one to tell you--obviously you've not been informed…but you ex-fiancée? Eunuch."

Elizabeth drew herself out of the chair. "You can't take anything seriously, can you? I'm leaving now."

She wandered the ship, finding Mr. Gibbs hiding in a corner with his flask. "Why is Jack so bloody difficult all the time?" she complained.

"You're not actually asking this, are you?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I need off this ship. There's too much confusion when I'm around Jack. Will, he's an easy man to understand, you know? But Jack…" she smiled a little. "He can be sweet. But also strange and inappropriate, and…well, why is it that I'm attracted to that?"

Gibbs took a long drink. "I changed me mind about not wanting women aboard. This talk ain't for a man's ears. Go talk to Ragetti."

* * *

Elizabeth climbed up into the rigging to be alone for a while. Will had gotten over Kim and was playing his lost puppy game again. It was very sweet, in an annoying way.

In the months before they were arrested he had been wonderful. Her father, having washed his hands of the whole situation, allowed her to go down to the forge everyday, and she would help him work. She'd gotten pretty good at the construction of a horse shoe after a time. It gave him more time to work on the swords he loved, and they got to talk. He taught her how to fight, and she taught him how to dance (not that she'd ever cared much about that). He shared his dreams of becoming a master sword smith. She lied about wanting nothing more than him.

They stole secret kisses and touches behind the forge. First initiated by Elizabeth, and then Will, when he decided he no longer cared about being proper and the only thing that mattered was being close to her. She would have--could have been content with such a life.

If she had never met Jack again.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Regetti climbed up the ropes to her side. "Captn' Ely? Captn' Sparrow wants to see you on deck."

* * *

"You know luv," Jack said when she dropped to the boards, "I do like you in the trousers and jacket, dont get me wrong,but wouldn't you be happier in something a bit more, oh I don't know. Frilly?"

"You want to buy me a lace collar?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a dress."

"Not going to happen," she replied fiercely. "What's this all about?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. We're going back into town and they're looking for a man. You need to be a woman."

"And I suppose you just happen to have a dress lying around the Pearl?"

"Several, as it were. Regetti has this thing…well, never mind. The two of you are about the same size. C'mon now. Let's go get you a pretty frock."

* * *

Half an hour later Elizabeth strutted across the deck in a dark blue with lace at the sleeves and a dipping bodice. She refused to wear a corset, so it was a little tight--and she couldn't remember the last time her breasts were so exposed. She glared at Jack accusingly, who's eyes were not on her face. "I hate you."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 8

Notes: An attempt to do a movie-style montage. I wish I was making a film….

* * *

Elizabeth lifted her skirts to climb over the railing into the long boat, revealing her square-toed boots. (Regetti's heels hadn't fit her.) Jack and Will stood on the deck, watching her. "She looks good," Jack remarked.

"Too good," Will agreed.

"Well. May the best man win." Jack hurried over the rail to sit next to Elizabeth.

"Hey!"

"I've devised a plan," Elizabeth said as they were rowing to shore. She took Jack's old compass from her pocket. "Right now the idea of what we want is too vague. We need specifics on this man--what he looks like, how he acts--so I can get a clear enough picture in my head to set a course to him."

"That's a good plan," Jack agreed. "I didn't know you still had that thing."

"It was yours Jack. I could never part with it." She caught Will glaring. "Oh, Don't look at me like that. My sword is the one you made me as a wedding present."

"The wedding that never happened." Will looked at Jack.

* * *

On shore, Jack decided it would be best to split up. "Elizabeth and I will check the pubs, Will, you go to all the whore houses and see what can be learned of Ely the Gent."

"I'm not leaving you alone with Elizabeth. Besides, you are more familiar with the whores than I am."

"Exactly. They wont talk to me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Jack, you visit the pubs. Will, you to the whores. I'm going to search for the rest of my crew, and question the ppl in the streets."

"Not alone, not dressed like that," Will insisted.

"I'll take Mary with me. Go."

* * *

_**The bartender at the Scalawag: **_"Aye, Ely the Gent. I know 'im. Good lookin' chap, blond hair. Tips well. A right Gentleman he is."

_**Scarlet: **_"If you see that Ely the Gent, you tell him to come see me. He knows how to do it, that's for sure. Has an enormous…."

_**Jim One Eye: **_"I didn't say nothing' 'bout you to anyone, Captn' ma'am. I ain't interested in coming back to the Pearl though. That Regetti fellow made fun of me eye patch. You look awful pretty in that dress, Captn.' "

**_Stumpy the Beggar: _**"You thinks I was always like this? Nay. T'was Ely the Gent that's done it to me. I wish he'd kilt me."

**_Deirdre the Soiled: _**"I don't do no more business wit the Gent. 'E's not a man you wants to be dealing wit. Tall, dark an' 'andsome, but none o' the other girls want anything to do wit 'im, so he comes to Deirdre. And I tells 'im I want gold, and 'e agrees, an' gives me real coin. So I lets him do as he pleases. Not that I could 'ave stopped 'im." She starts to lift up her skirt. "I lets you see the scars for a pence."

_**Apple seller at the market: **_"I met him on one or two occasions miss. Nice chap. The two of thee look a lot alike. Aye, you could be the same person."

_**The pig boy at the Kinsmen Inn: **_"We used to have a few sheep too. That was before Ely the Gent came in all drunk a few months ago. I didn't know animals could scream."

* * *

What have you got?" Jack asked when they met together in the street.

"My crew is loyal," Elizabeth said, "except…no one's seen Seamus since he left the Pearl."

"I've got descriptions of two very different men," Will said. "And neither of them appear to be Elizabeth."

"I would hope not, unless our Miss Elizabeth is even more interesting than I thought. I got three descriptions. One of Elizabeth, one of a tall dark man, and one of a fair one. And the stories are just as varied as the men. There are too many Ely the Gents running around this town."

"You all say Ely the Gent?" A young woman holding a baby approached them. "What news do you have? I haven't seen him in months, and he promised me he would bring me money for our son." Her voice was high, nervous. "Tell me, do you have news of the Governor's Heart?"

Jack and Will both stared at Elizabeth. "Been keeping a secret from us, luv?"

"Oh, bugger off the both of you!" She approached the girl, her heart sinking. "Your Ely? He was a kind man with a warm smile who liked to laugh?"

"Aye. And he is the most beautiful man, with--"

"Blond hair and blue eyes," Elizabeth finished. She looked at the baby, and saw Kim's face staring back at her. "I'm sorry. The Heart was in a storm, Ki--Ely didn't make it. He's dead."

The girl looked at her, wide-eyed. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. "No. It's not possible."

Elizabeth reached into the pocket of her skirt, bypassing the compass and feeling for the silver watch. "Here. This was his." She pushed the watch into the girl's shaking hand. "And take these too." There were a few coins in her pocket. "I know they aren't much…he was a good man."

"You weren't…I mean, I know he was very popular among the womenfolk."

"Just a friend. My name's…Kim. I used to sail on the Heart."

"Patricia. And this here is Ely Junior. He's really gone?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm afraid so. But he died--he died trying to protect me. A good man," she said again.

She turned back to Jack and Will. "So your first mate is the one we're looking for," Will said. "And he's already dead."

"No," Elizabeth replied. "It's the other one. The dark one. I think we have enough information for the compass to get a bearing on him. Back to the ship, boys. We have a murderer to catch."

She moved quickly in the direction of the dock, Will and Jack following behind. "Since when did she start giving the orders?" Will complained.

"Just shut up and do as your told," Jack replied with a grin.

Will looked back at the girl with the baby, staring at the watch in her hand as tears streamed down her face. This Kim fellow , he thought. It's a good thing he's dead. That girl could have been Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Notes:

Punch and Judy is a puppet show widely popular in 18th and 19th century England. The plot basically involves the characters brutally beating and murdering each other, so you can see how this would appeal to pirates.

I like Deirdre the Soiled from last chapter. I'll have to write a story about her sometime.

Review! About 4 of hits on my HP stories leave reviews, but only .007 for this story. I'm making a point in leaving reviews of stuff I read more often, now that I've noticed this trend.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit," Elizabeth muttered, staring down at her compass. She stood near the wheel with Jack and will, back in her own clothes, hat firmly on her head and sword at her belt (to prove to Will that she really did care).

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

The compass needle swung to the left, and to the right. The fact was, she was standing between Will and Jack. "Nothing. Here." She shoved the compass into Jack's hand. "You're the one steering the ship--you'd better deal with this."

"Whatever you want." He flipped it open, and the needle swung over to Elizabeth. He concentrated on their target, and it swung in the opposite direction. "You need to get over your issues, luv. Your life is kind of on the line here."

Of course Jack knew exactly what the problem with the compass was. "Like it's so easy." She left them alone.

"What's wrong?" Will asked again, this time directing the question to Jack.

"She can't use the compass because she can't get her mind off sex," Jack replied, turning the wheel.

The very mention of sexuality was still uncomfortable to Will, for all the time he spent with Jack. "You shouldn't talk about Elizabeth like that. She's a lady."

"Lady my arse. You know as well as I do what she does with men when she thinks no one is looking. You've been on the oh so lucky receiving end of it."

"I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh, come off it. Elizabeth, naught a thing on beneath her shirt, all soft and pressed against you, breeches to breeches, the sea air blowing her scent around you--"

"Stop!"

"What, you think it doesn't bother me too? She doesn't think of anyone else, you know. Just you and I. And neither of us think of anyone else either. It's a cruel thing. The only thing stopping her is the indecision."

"I'm not going to listen to you talk like this. It's not right."

"Ah yes. The virtuous William. Just out of curiosity, castration aside. Have you ever even been with a woman?"

"Well, I know you've been with dozens."

"Ah yes! And what fun it's been. But you're dodging my question. You'd be a lot less uptight if you'd just go at it you know. I'd even be willing to share her if it would get you to loosen up a bit."

"How kind of you."

"What can I say mate? You're me best friend."

"Well it's not going to happen. She'll have me, or no one."

"That's what you think."

* * *

"I come bearing gifts of rum, and more rum," Jack said, finding Elizabeth hiding in his cabin. "The crew are having a bit of a party, if you'd like to come."

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. We're just a jolly bunch of scalawags is all. Regetti and Pintel are fans of the commedia dell'arte, and have got together a live Punch and Judy show. If you thinks puppets hittin' themselves with sticks is funny, you should see it with a pirate in a dress."

"Oh, I don't know Jack. I'm not in a very good mood tonight."

"Are you saying that Ely the Gent is too good to have fun?"

"I'm getting sick of that name. I suppose I will have to find another."

"How about Elizabeth?"

"Punch and Judy, huh?" She grabbed the bottle Jack had offered to her when he first entered the room. "That could be mildly amusing."

On deck Pintel and Regetti had cleared a makeshift stage area. Jack strutted to stand next to Will at the far side, but Elizabeth saw Mary standing at the back of the crowd, an expression somewhere between horror and amusement on his face. "They're mad, the lot of them," he told his captain a she approached.

As they watched Regetti made a flamboyant move to hit Pintel over the head with a large stick, the skirts of his pink dress flying every which way. Elizabeth drank from her bottle and passed it to Mary. "The best kind of mad," she insisted.

"You want to stay here then?"

"You didn't have to come back to me."

"I like sailing under you. And you'll need me when you get another ship. Someone you can trust." He gave her a sideways glance over the bottle. "You will be getting another ship?"

"Of course I am. What a question."

"It's just, on this ship, you seem to be at home."

She took back the bottle. Pintel, as Punch, had just tossed overboard a bundle of rags signifying a baby, bringing on a new wave of abuse from Regetti's Judy. Elizabeth watched Jack and Will as they stood side by side, laughing and clapping along with the rest of the crew.

Home.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added me to your favorites/ added me to your C2 archive.

This part and the next one are both short, but I didn't want to combine them. It really needs the pause while you click to the next page. : ) I wish I could have commercial breaks. That'd be even better.

* * *

A handful of the men were singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me' while swabbing the deck the next morning. "Something you taught them?" Mad Mary asked Elizabeth as he swung his mop around. 

"I taught Jack. He must have taught the crew." She'd tried to teach the Heart's crew the song on several occasions, but they'd laughed at her, and only Kim ever learned it. "We were marooned on an island once, Jack and I."

"I'm sure those was some interesting times." He raised he eyebrows at her.

"Too bold! Mary, it's not your place."

"He doesn't treat you like the rest of the crew. Turner either. The three of you got some history, or so the crew says."

"Is that so? Do share."

"Ain't my place to say," he replied with a toothy grin. "Just that you was going to marry Turner, and Sparrow stole you away."

"That's not quite it. It was complicated." She looked across the ship, where Jack and Will were arguing about something, but a split second later they were laughing and patting each other on the back.

Mary looked at Elizabeth, her eyebrows furrowed, biting her bottom lip as she stared. "Mebbe it still is."

"Just swab the deck you gossiping fool."

* * *

"This Ely the Butcher could not be further out to sea, could he?" Elizabeth complained upon entering Jack's cabin that evening. 

"Apparently," he replied, staring at the large map spread out on his table, the compass sitting on top of it. Not being held by anyone, it's needle rocked gently on it's axis, spinning slowly and pointing nowhere. "Is there a reason you're here, Captain Ely?"

"Not really. Except. . ." She picked up the compass, sitting it flat in her palm on the table in Jack's view. It wavered in the direction of the starboard side of the ship, but slowly circled until it pointed to Jack and stayed there.

"Well," he said, grinning broadly. "I guess the best man won."

"I'm not a prize; this isn't a game. And neither of you won. I've made a decision, and it's only going to make our lives more difficult--"

"I like difficult."

"--but I can't--I can't keep denying myself what I want, what I deserve." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I want to be happy, Jack. And I never will be until I've had you."

"I knew you'd come 'round to my way of thinking things." He stood to pull her close to him.

She stood, her mouth centimeters from his. "I have."

Elizabeth shoved Jack against the wall, attacking his mouth and throat while trying to pull off her coat and undo his belt all at the same time. "Ow. Ease up a bit, luv. We can take this slow you know."

"No, Captain, we can't. Now shut up." She pulled him over to the bed by the waist of his pants andshoved him down onto the mattress, straddling his waist before he could get up again. She pulled off her shirt without disturbing her hat, and started kissing him again.

* * *

Will, coming from the starboard side of the ship, walked by the closed door of Jack's cabin, hearing the familiar thumping of Jack's bed against the wall. This was very odd indeed, because the cabin boy was at the other side of the ship, and the only woman aboard was…Elizabeth. 

Will Turner had never been sea sick a day in his life, but at that moment he had an overwhelming urge to throw up.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Notes:

For the record, the term 'cabin boy' is figurative, and I promise that the lad is at least 17 and thoroughly enjoys himself. Johnny Depp likes the idea of Jack being. . .ambiguous is the term he used. And if it works for Johnny, works for me.

* * *

Elizabeth had volunteered, after all. She said she didn't mind sitting in the dark, damp store room sorting though potatoes, tossing out the slimy ones before the whole bin went bad. Of course she had lied. It was a terrible job, and boring too. But Will kept giving her hurt looks, like she had killed his dog or something, while he wouldn't look Jack in the eye at all. She should have known that Will would have been able to tell.

And Jack. . .actually Jack was being quite the gentleman about the whole thing. She'd had a feeling he would be, and if it weren't for Will, everything would have been _very_ good with the world. But things weren't good with Will.

So she was hiding.

She thought she was hiding. After several hours Will came down, pulled up another stool, and wordlessly began sorting as well, dumping the good potatoes into the large bin that was almost full. "You're awfully quiet," she asked him after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I hadn't noticed." It was the first words he had said to her since she'd been with Jack.

"Will, I didn't do it to hurt you, I just--"

"Wanted a pirate over a blacksmith?" He tossed a potato with too much force and it bounced back out of the bin. "That's what you always wanted, even when we were children." (The only time he had ever kissed her when they were young was one of the times she made him play 'Pirate Rescuing the Damsel in Distress' which was her favorite game up until they were thirteen.)

"You're a pirate too you know."

"Not like _he_ is." He couldn't even bear to say Jack's name.

"You know what? I'm sick of this rivalry. You've been jealous ever since the first time I kissed Jack. Why don't you just get over it and find someone else if you don't like it. I'm tired of being badgered all the time, of you moping around, and by the way, I hate it when you try to treat me like a delicate flower. Jack's never done that, and that is what I love about him. I love you, Will, don't get me wrong. But you--"

He silenced her by pulling her off the stool, both of them falling into the bin of potatoes. He kissed her while pressed against her slight body, holding her down by the arms, though there was no need. She kissed him back just as desperately, and didn't try to struggle.

"Do want me to show you," he asked, "Why I can't get you out of my head?"

"Yes," she hissed. "Show me."

It was different with Will. With Jack he hadn't objected to the way she had gone about it, but let her do as she wished. She'd enjoyed the freedom. Will was forceful, but kind. He took her exactly as she had fantasized it, like the pirate he was.

Eventually they went back to their sorting in a more comfortable silence. Will looked up at her and shook his head. "What?" she asked.

"I never thought my wedding night would be in the hold of a pirate ship, on a pile of potatoes."

"I never thought I'd have the wedding night without the wedding."

"Things are going to change now."

"I don't think as much as you'd think. As long as you and Jack promise not to kill each other."

"Oh, you know Jack and I," he said without smiling. "Neither of us would agree to making that promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:

Notes:

Sorry took so long to get this up. School and family intervened.

* * *

At dinner most of the crew gathered around two large trestle tables shoved together, Jack sitting at the head, his right hand men, Gibbs and Will, sitting on either side. Elizabeth, one of the last people to the table, moved to take the chair next to Gibbs. 

"Come sit on the captain's lap," Jack suggested, patting his thigh.

"You may sit on _this_ captain's lap," she replied.

"On this side, Elizabeth," Will said even as Mad Mary slipped into the vacant chair beside him. The two glared at each other. Even sitting Mary towered over Will by almost a foot, and Will turned his hostile glances to Jack instead, who continued on oblivious.

"Here, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said, moving over and leaving the chair beside Jack and across from Will empty.

"Thank you." She gave both Jack and Will smiles and started loading up her plate. "Did you have some potatoes Jack? They're delicious." She looked up as at Will. "I will always have found memories of potatoes."

Mr. Gibbs and Mad Mary looked at each other, looked at Will's red face, and pushed their plates away. "I'm full," Mary said.

"Aye."

Jack looked at the people around him, Gibbs and Mary uncomfortable, Will embarrassed and Elizabeth looking pleased with herself. "It's nice having the family together for dinner, isn't it darling?" He put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you think letting me know what you have been doing with dear William will make any difference to me?" But she could feel his hand squeezing her shoulder too hard, and she knew it did.

"Let's not make a scene in public, shall we?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I take what I want, just like you do."

"I know."

* * *

The uncomfortable dinner was with a call of 'ship ahoy' from above deck. Jack and Elizabeth scrambled from their seats to the stern where Pintel and Regetti were watching the quickly approaching ship. 

"What have we got here?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"Wait a minute, Missy," Jack interjected. "Who's the captain of this here ship?"

"My apologies, Captain Sparrow."

"That's right. I'm in charge; you're supposed to be under me."

"Unless I'm on top of you."

Jack started to say something but stopped, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm to pull her away from Pintel and Regetti, who were listening in rapt attention. "Do not make me look bad in front of my crew. The snide remarks are not necessary, nor are they appreciated. I love you like I love myself, but that does not mean--"

"I'm sorry Jack," she said, meaning it. "I'm just used to being in charge."

Jack smiled. "It's what I like about you. Now then--" He was interrupted and thrown to the deck when the other ship's first shot made contact with the Pearl. "Wonderful!" He scrambled to his feet. "All hands on deck!"

Elizabeth started shouting orders as well. "Man the cannons; hold 'til I give the signal!" She followed Jack to the wheel. "Ely the Gent?" she asked.

"Most undoubtedly."

Will appeared at their side. "Elizabeth, you'd better go to Jack's cabin where it's safer."

"Jack's cabin!"

"I've finally gotten you. I wont lose you again."

"No one has gotten me, Mr. Turner, and I'm prepared to fight for my own good name. Now if you will excuse me, we are in the middle of a battle." Another cannon ball splashed into the water feet from the ship.

"Not too keen on actually hitting us, is he?" Jack asked.

"He's too far away from us to get an accurate shot. Either he's a worse sailor than I am, or he's arrogant, or he's firing warning shots, or--"

"Too many 'ors' luv."

Will frowned. "This is all your fault, Jack."

"My fault?"

"If Elizabeth had never met you, this crazy pirate scheme would have never crossed her mind, and we wouldn't be in this situation right now, getting shot at when I'd rather be killing you."

"If she had never met me, she'd be dead. Let's worry about this later, shall we? Run and tell the men to get the oars out. I want that entire crew eitherdead or in custody by morning. Then you can kill me."


End file.
